I was Born To walk in the Rain
by Ninja Liz-chan
Summary: Danny meets a new ghost, Liam Mcmillian. Danny trusts him, though is it really such a good idea to? Not soon after horrible attacks start happening, and everybody blames Danny...
1. Water

I was born to walk in the Rain

A Danny Phantom Fan fic

Chapter 1

Water

Danny ran, but he couldn't seem to run fast enough. He never could, even if he was in his ghost form, he would never out run him. Danny's legs burned with pain as he ran down the hallways of Casper high. He knew that if he stopped, he would pay the price. He heard a voice behind him echo trough the halls "FENTON!"

Dash Baxter was thoroughly pissed off. He had received yet another bad grade on another test. As usual he planned on releasing his anger on Danny. Of course, he used any excuse to attack Danny. He found it enjoyable. He wasn't quite sure why but it gave him power, and Dash liked power.

Danny had to act fast if he was going to evade Dash. He quickly ran around a corner and out of panic he turned himself intangible. He lost his balance though and fell right through the locker. He was now face first at the bottom of three lockers feeling rather stuck. The blond jock ran right by Danny without even looking in Danny's general direction. When Dash disappeared from view Danny pushed himself out of the locker, still invisible to the human eye but no longer stuck in a mess of metal.

He was about to become visible again when suddenly a silvery fog seeped out of his mouth. That only meant one thing with Danny, a ghost was nearby. He looked around to see what ghost was it this time, half-expecting Skulker or the box ghost to appear. Whenever this happened the ghost was usually crazed and caused lots of damage. Skulker and the box ghost where known to do those kinds of things. However, he did not see either of them, heck he didn't even see a little glowing green ghost. Instead all Danny saw was a rather wet looking boy that looked only marginally older than himself. However, Danny knew it hadn't been raining outside and there was no large body of water anywhere near the school so he didn't understand how this boy could look wet.

What really shocked Danny though was that the boy was looking right at him. This sent chills down his spine. This was mostly because of the boy's eyes. They looked dead. The eyes where light blue but they had no pupils. The stare sort of reminded Danny of Vlad Plasmas.

"Why are you trying to hide?" The dead eyed boy said. His voice was soft and almost girl like but somehow still sounded like a guy if you listened closely. Danny wasn't sure what to make of him. He seemed harmless, but when dealing with a ghost it's impossible to judge anything by their looks. Danny knew this for a fact after misjudging so many other ghosts.

The boy tilted hid head slightly letting his mid length hair drape across his face. It wasn't necessarily long, but it was by no stretch short. Danny thought it sort of looked like his own, but the boy in front of him styled his a slightly different way. It was also not completely black like Danny's hair was. The boys hair was red brown, but it looked like he had died his hair black at one point and it had began to grow out. Only the tips of his hair were black. "Did you hear me?"

Danny then decided to become visible again. Somehow this boy did not seem that much of a threat. "I , I was hiding from a bully." Danny managed to spit out. He was still a bit wary of the boy, expecting him to attack at any second.

"But why?" He seemed to Danny that the ghost was a little foolish. Danny looked over the ghost, wondering why he would ask such a question. Danny was unsure of when the boy died. He was wearing what looked like a school uniform. A white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. A red tie lined his white shirt. He had a green sweater vest with a plaid print on it and a pocket that held a fancy looking letter 'L' on it. Everything on the boy looked wet. Even the boys skin, which looked blue in color looked like it had been in water for far too long.

"Well, mostly because if I don't then Dash will beat me to a bloody pulp." Danny said coldly. He couldn't believe that the ghost in front of him didn't know that bullies where bad. The way the boy looked made Danny think that the Ghost MUST have been bullied himself when he was younger. He somehow looked even thinner than Danny, but Danny decided it had to be because the ghost had been dead. The ghost wasn't that tall earthier, by comparison he was only taller than Danny by about an inch. He was no where need the body build needed for a jock, or a chick magnet.

"You're a halfa though. Couldn't you just attack him with your powers." Then Danny saw where this was going. It wasn't that the boy didn't know about bullies, it was that he thought Danny could DO something about them.

This also caused Danny to flashback to when he had done just that. It didn't really help much. In fact, it made things a lot worse because of the ghost Poindexter. Danny just shook his head at the ghost. "I'd be as bad as them if I did that."

The boy just turned as if he was going to leave then. "Then…maybe you should consider disappearing for a much longer time then. I don't see any point in having powers if your not going to use them!"

"What? What are you talking about!" Danny called out as the ghost lifted himself of the ground and began flying towards the roof. "Who are you!"

The ghost looked back and said, "I'm Liam McMillan. It was a pleasure meeting you Danny Phantom."

Danny paused as he watched the ghost Liam float through the ceiling and out of sight. He sort of hated the fact that every ghost he meet seemed to know his name before he knew theirs. He didn't spend too much time dwelling on it though, he had school so he couldn't run after Liam right now.

Liam floated away from Caper high with a smile on his lips. He was pleased that his first meeting with Danny had been a success. He had not expected the boy to trust him right away, after all Danny had many encounters with villainous ghosts in his short time being a half ghost super hero. He had hoped it might have been a little easier to gain Danny's trust, but that can't be helped right now. He was tired, yes even ghosts get tired, so he began to head back in the general direction of where he was staying.

He landed in an abandoned warehouse near the docks. It was quite and dark and that's all Liam really wanted at the moment. He was about to settle down and relax for a little while when he heard a cold voice. "Did you find him?" This made Liam stop in his tracks. Liam did not face the direction of the voice because he knew that his face had a look of shock on it. He dared not show anybody what he was really feeling. He never did when he was alive, and he never would now that he's dead.

He gave himself a second to put on a calm face before turning to look in the direction of the voice. "Yes I did. He seems like an interesting fellow that halfa." Liam put on a fake smile as he spoke. It was one of those that you could never tell that it was fake unless you read the person's mind. It seemed so sincere to anybody who would be looking at it.

"Well, do you think you can do it?" The voice spoke again. Liam had to fight the urge to shiver. The voice was enough to even make a ghost cold. That was certainly saying something, especially seeing as Liam died in freezing cold waters.

Liam did fight the urge to show any weakness though. His warm fake smile morphed slowly into a dark one that looked out of place on the boy's soft face. "Of course I can. You wouldn't have come to me if I couldn't." Liam then sat down on a ripped up chair that was placed in the warehouse. He interlocked his fingers and let his chin rest on them. "He'll be begging to go back with you before the end of the week."

"You certainly have a way with your work." The voice said again. "Are you sure you don't want to be paid for your services?" The voice seemed weary of the deal. It was as if Liam would never get his work done if he didn't pay him.

"I'm dead, what would I possibly use money for? Besides, this kind of work is more like paying a game than actual work. I don't think it's fair for you to pay me for having fun." The words didn't seem to belong coming out of the boys mouth, like venom coming out of a piece of chocolate. "As long as I get to rip somebody to shreds. That would be payment enough."

The voice gave a chuckle that sounded like knifes to Liam's ears. "You can have one of his friends, I'm sure they'll cut up nicely. Just as long as you remember boy, your not to hurt Danny, OR his mother."

Liam sighed inwardly but didn't show any reaction on the outside. He had half hoped his employer hadn't have said that. He had so wanted to see what color of blood Danny had. Liam knew better than to argue though. Half of the reason why Liam had chosen to take this job was because the man in front of him was a very dangerous and powerful being. If Liam had refused, his afterlife may have become, to use the word, hell. Liam may have been powerful by human standards, but if he would have to rate himself he would probably only classify as being a medium level ghost. An average ghost with average powers with average status and below average fighting skills. He knew when to shut up and take orders.

"You can count on me…Mr. Masters." Liam said with his fake smile once again on his face.

The tall figure with pale green skin and black hair made his way across the room and looked Liam square in the eyes. "Please, call me Vlad my boy." Vlad looked down at Liam in his hair with his dead red eyes. They both had similar eyes, no pupils. Though it wasn't that big a deal to Liam. It may look creepy to humans but after all his years of stumbling around the ghost zone, he found that lots of ghost had eyes like him.

"All right, Vald. I'll bring Danny Phantom to you." Liam said the name again. Just testing the name on his tongue, Danny Phantom, his next victim.

Vlad smirked and exited through a wall. Giving a sigh of relief that he didn't have to deal with Vlad breathing down his neck Liam looked over to the window. He gave a deep sigh as the sky began to form dark clouds over head. Rain smacked against his window. "Cursed forever…must you always follow me?" He said as if he could stop the rain from falling.

"It was weird." Danny said looking out the window of his room. It had started to rain so suddenly so he and his friends where all pretty wet looking. Sam was sitting across from Danny on the computer Chair while Tucker was lying on Danny's bed playing with his PDA. "He was a ghost but he didn't seem to want to hurt me." Danny had now placed his hand on the freezing window pain.

"A ghost that doesn't hurt people? I wouldn't believe it unless I saw it." Tucker said with suspicion in his voice. Tucker had almost as much luck with ghosts as he did with trying to get girls to go out with him.

"I don't think you should Trust this….Liam did you say his name was? You can't just expect one ghost to be good just because it didn't try to kill you off the bat." Sam said with annoyance in her voice. Tapped her foot against the floor to shake some of the water off her big clunky goth boots.

"I know, but.." Danny Started then turned to face his two soaking wet friends. He had remembered the Dairy King for a second, realizing that that ghost didn't hurt him either. What was it that the king had said? Not all ghosts are evil, some of us just want to be left alone…or something like that. "There was just something about him that made me feel like I could trust him." Danny sighed and sat on his bed next to Tucker. He was about to say something else when he noticed that there was the silvery fog again, rising from his mouth.

"My ears are burning." Said a soft voice that filled the room. Danny looked up immediately and looked around, recognizing the voice immediately. Liam floated down from the ceiling and landed in Danny's room. "You wouldn't happen to be talking about me would you?"

The three friends stared at Liam as he entered the room. Sam didn't know what to say, neither did Tucker so Danny was the first to speak. "Liam, how did you find where I live?" Liam smiled as he looked over Tucker and Sam. He quickly pointed out whom he liked better of the two. He did not like the looks of Tucker. He looked like the kind of person who would scream easily. Liam didn't like that, so he crossed the African American off his victim list. However, Sam looked like a much better target. Not only was she a girl, Liam's favorite type of target, but she seemed like the type of person to place all trust in her friends. Liam smirked inwardly at the idea of ripping that trust apart piece by piece. "Hey, Liam, you listing to me?"

Liam just smiled again. "Oh…yeah I'm listing, and I found your house because it's rather easy to spot." Giving a little chuckle the ghost tilted his head towards the window. It was true that it was fairly easy to spot…what with the giant sign that read 'Fenten Works' out front. Danny had just been surprised that Liam knew his last name. However, he must have overhead Dash yelling his name earlier. "I was actually just stopping by to apologize. I had spoken without thinking again. I should have known that you can't really defeat those bullies without getting in trouble."

Danny smiled. "Hey, it's okay. Don't worry about it." Tucker and Sam looked at each other as Liam smiled happily at Danny's remark.

"So, your Liam." Tucker said walking up to Liam. "You're the ghost that Danny said didn't want to attack him." Tucker seemed to be examining Liam. Liam didn't feel threatened at all and just gave Tucker a slightly puzzled look. Tucker almost shivered as Liam stared at him with his empty eyes. Liam could see a hint of fear behind Tuckers green eyes…and he loved that. He however didn't have any look but the puzzled one on his face. He was almost like a bird, the kind that could just stare at one single thing for hours. Tucker had to look away after about a minute of staring at Liam.

"No, why would I want to attack Danny? He hasn't done anything to hurt me." Liam sighed and his confused expression turned to slight Sadness. "He hasn't…tried to throw me into a lake or anything. Not like they did." Liam had then crossed his arms and slightly turned so that they couldn't quite see his face. Silence fell across the room.

"What do you mean by that?" Sam said with a suspicious look on her face. Something wasn't right about Liam and she was going to figure out what it is.

Liam looked sadly back at them. "You three…seem like really good friends. I thought I had good friends when I was alive." He sighed deeply looking over the faces of Sam, Tucker and Danny out of the corner of his eye. "However, I guess I was wrong because my friends where the ones that killed me." In all respects this was partially true. Though not fully. However, it was enough for all three of the friends sitting across from him to stop with a horrified look on their faces.

"Dude! They did WHAT?" Tucker nearly yelled. "That's just not cool! How could they kill you?" Tuckers suspicion of Liam had faded. All Tucker seemed to care about is how friends could possible do something like that.

Liam smirked inwardly at Tuckers reaction. He was equally happy with Sam and Danny's reaction. Though they didn't say anything, the look on their faces had told him all he needed to know. "I'm not sure why they did it, but they chased me to a cliff and told me that I was never there friend. They pushed me, I lost my balance and then I hit the water." Liam said with a choke to his voice. It was as if he was trying to hold back tears. Tears that of course would never come, he wasn't really sad of course.

Danny walked over to Liam. "Hey, sorry, we didn't know." Liam would have laughed out load if he hadn't been trying to act at the time. Danny was buying it, he believed him! He even felt sorry for him. Of course, Liam thought to himself, he would never feel this way if Danny REALLY knew what had happened.

"It's…it's okay. I just hope…your friendship doesn't break apart like mine did." With that, Liam lifted himself off the ground and began flying out of the house.

The Three friends stood there for a second. "Well, At least that explains why the guy looks soaking wet!" Tucker said stupidly.

Both Sam and Danny said at the same time "Shut up Tucker."

To be continued….


	2. What you think you did

I was born to walk in the Rain

A Danny Phantom Fan fic

Chapter 2

What you think you did

Danny had done it again. He had yet again managed to piss of Lancer and was sitting in Detention. He hated it, especially because it was Dash who was the one that caused the whole mess. He hadn't even gotten a chance to tell Sam and Tucker yet so there where probably outside waiting impatiently for him. Instead of worrying about it though, he simply looked around the room in hopes to see Liam.

It had been about two days sense Danny and his friends had meet Liam. Through those days Liam has shown up quite a bit to visit the three friends. He especially seemed interested in the concept of video games. Apparently they didn't exist when Liam was alive. Slowly Tucker had began to trust Liam, especially because Liam found Tuckers electronics so interesting. Sam Still was a little suspicious of the ghost but found that she was sort of getting use to having him around. Danny, well he was just glad that he finally met a ghost he didn't have to fight with.

Danny had hoped to see Liam in the room because then he could tell Liam that he would be a bit late. Liam could then tell Sam and Tucker so they wouldn't worry. However, all Danny could see right now was Mr. Lancer sitting at the desk at the front of the detention class room. Danny just hoped that Sam and Tucker wouldn't be too mad.

Sam tapped her foot against the hard sidewalk. "Where the hell is Danny?" A rather annoyed look had crossed her pale face as she stood outside Casper High. She held an umbrella over her head. It was black and soaking wet, just like everything else. It had been raining for the last few days in Amity Park, and none of the weather specialists could understand why.

Tucker, who had a yellow umbrella, sighed. "Just chill, I bet he just got a detention or something." He began to fiddle with his PDA under his umbrella. "What I'm really wondering is where Liam could have gotten too. I haven't seen him all day."

Sam looked at her watch. "I'm going to go look for them. Something may have happened." She began to walk towards the school, closing her umbrella before she entered the school again.

Liam watched from inside one of the empty classrooms as Sam ran by. He had turned himself invisible so that she wouldn't see him. He almost couldn't believe how well this was going. However, he had learned at a very young age that humans where gullible. He hadn't expected just Sam to go searching for Danny today though. He was glad though, because now was his time to strike. He went over to a table and grabbed a knife he had picked up from the kitchen. He smirked darkly and he began to glow slightly. Liam, as said before, was not a very powerful ghost. However, he did have one power that proved quite useful if used correctly. Liam's appearance slowly began to change as a blue coloured light moved over his body. His red hair with black tips began changing totally black. His blue eyes grew pale to become a slightly different shade and two black pupils appeared in the center. A white shirt with red lining and a pair of blue jeans replaced his school uniform. He did not even look remotely like Liam anymore, but he did look exactly like…Danny.

Liam took a quick look over himself to make sure he got everything right. Though, he was sure he did because the whole point of spending so much time with him over the past two days was precisely for the purpose of getting this right. He gripped the knife in his hand he began to check to make sure he had gotten Danny's voice right. "Hello, I'm Danny Fenten." Liam smile widened when he found that it sounded exactly the way he needed it to. He then walked out of the classroom and headed towards Sam.

The halls where empty in the school. All the kids had left and the teachers that remained were either in their offices or sneaking junk food from the vending machines. Sam was the only one walking down the hall, so she jumped a little bit when she heard a voice say "Hello Sam." She recognized the voice as Danny's so she turned to face him so that she could lecture him. However, when she saw the look on Danny's face she stopped. It was a crazed, insane look that looked out of place on Danny's face. The smile was abnormally wide and twisted in such a way that sent shivers down Sam's spine.

"Danny, why are you looking at me like that?" This was the first time that Danny had made her feel scared. She had never felt it before, but today she did. Paralyzing fear that seemed to be emanating from Danny. She had backed up against a door as Liam, what she thought was Danny, was walking closer and closer to her.

Sam grabbed the doorknob and began to step into the empty dark classroom. "Your not afraid of little old me are you Sam?" Liam said with almost hurt in Danny's voice.

Liam grabbed the door and closed it on him and Sam. He then pulled the knife out from behind his back. "Danny…why do you have a knife?" She said trying to back away further. Stopping when she came to the wall. At first she thought that maybe Danny was possessed, but the eyes where the right colour, and they weren't glowing. "This isn't funny Danny!"

Liam chuckled at Sam's response. "It's not meant to be Funny." He continued advancing on her until he was practically nose to nose with her. "Let's have some fun, shall we?" Liam said with a dark smirk on his masked face. He then quickly clamped his hands over Sam's mouth to prevent screaming.

Danny had finally gotten out of detention and had headed outside into the gloomy atmosphere. He had pulled out his umbrella but didn't put it up when he noticed that only Tucker was waiting for him. "Tucker! Where's Sam?"

Tucker looked up from his PDA. "What do you mean 'where's Sam'. Shouldn't she be with you? She went into the school after you." Tucker asked. This got Danny worried. He quickly grabbed Tucker and dragged him into the school. They began walking through the halls until they saw an open classroom.

The two slowly opened the door and what they saw caused them both to give a scream of horror. Sam was lying face first on the ground with cuts all over her body. Blood splattered all over the floor and some of the desks and chairs "SAM!" Both boys cried out and ran to her side.

Tucker began to slowly roll her over so he could see her face better. Blood dripped down her face and stained her black cloths. One major scar that they noticed was a large cut on her stomach in the shape of a cross. "Sam! Sam wake up please!" Tucker said with tears filling up in his eyes. Danny too had tears forming in his blue eyes.

Danny was on the verge of screaming. Who could possible do something like this? He would never EVER forgive them, who ever they were. Sam's eyes then slowly opened. Sleepily she looked over at Danny. Her sleepy face then turned quickly to anger as she looked at Danny who just sat there with clear tears streaming down his face. "Sam! You're alive!" He called happily, but his voice cracked slightly. "Who did this to you!" Danny sad angrily.

Sam's face twisted with anger. "What the hell do you mean by that!" Sam spat. She tried to sit up but found she was too weak and fell back onto Tuckers lap. "YOU'RE the one who did this to me! Or don't you remember coming at me with a knife!" She hissed.

Tucker's eyes went wide as he turned to face Danny. "Danny is this true?" Danny stared in shock. How could Sam accuse him of such a thing!

"Sam, what are you talking about? I've been in detention this whole time." Danny said frantically. He couldn't stand being looked at the way Sam was. It looked like she really hated him…only ghosts had ever given him that look. Not even Dash's beatings had been this hurtful to him.

"Shut up! I know what I saw! I don't even want to talk to you ever again!" she screamed. Tears mixed with the blood on her face to make an even bigger mess. Danny felt like he had been slapped across the face with a mace.

Tucker just looked at the two for a minute. He couldn't believe that Danny would hurt Sam, but he couldn't believe that Sam would lie about something like this. He didn't say anything but took out his cell phone instead and pressed the numbers nine-one-one.

"I didn't do this Sam.." Danny said while trying to hold back his tears. Sam just turned her head away from him making an unimpressed noise she often made when she was dealing with Jocks. Danny stood up and turned around. "Why don't you believe me?" Danny just stood there for a second before exiting the classroom.

He got as far as the hall, the then broke down and began to sob into his hands. He sat on the cold tiled floor with his knee's pulled into his chest. He barley even noticed the blue smoke rising from his mouth. "Danny…why…are you crying?"

He turned his head out of his hands and looked beside him. Liam was starring right back at him with a rather puzzled look on his face. Danny whipped some tears from his face and said "Sam…she's hurt. For some reason she thinks I'M the one that hurt her." Liam's face had shock spread all over it. Or at least that's what Danny thought it was. It looked like shock, but in reality it was just Liam's good acting skills.

"I'm…I'm sorry." Liam said softly. "I know you where attached to Sam but if she really thought it was you that attacked her then…maybe she wasn't as close a friend as you thought she was." Danny said nothing to Liam's words. He figured that Liam would say something like that. After all Liam was betrayed by his friends wasn't he? At least, that's the story Danny heard.

Danny stood up then and began to run. Crying as he went he bolted out of the door. He didn't care that it was raining outside. He didn't care who saw him. He was too pissed off and upset to care at all. An ambulance drove by but it didn't ever register in his mind as he ran down the rain covered streets. His face was soaked with tears and was getting even wetter from the rain pounding down on his face. He was barely paying attention to where he was going.

Liam floated out of the school and watched Danny run. He smiled and gave a small dark laugh. "Well, that was easy enough." He laughed again as he let his powers work again. Slowly changing his appearance to look like Danny's. "Time for part three of my plan." A sick looking smile crossed his face as he walked down the drenched streets towards the large building that read 'Fenton Works' on it.

Danny had lost track of time. He was standing on mushy grass leaning up against a soaking wet tree. He hated this, he had been framed for sure. Through an hour of standing there he had thought trough many scenarios of how this could have happened. His best bet right now was that it was some sort of imposter. What else could it have been?

Danny sighed and began to walk home. It was still raining, and he was starting to get rather cold. His tears had stopped, but his face was still wet because of the ever falling rain. Streetlights began to turn themselves on as he walked.

He sighed as he went up to the big front door expecting his parents to burst out and lecture him about not telling them where he went. They didn't though…Danny stopped as he looked at the door. It was unlocked. Now, in a normal situation I would not suggest doing what Danny did in this situation, and that's enter the house. It was dark and quiet. This scared Danny more than the unlocked door. His house was NEVER, EVER this deafeningly quite. It was unnatural, especially in the Fenten Household.

He walked through the house and stumbled around looking for a light switch but for some reason couldn't find one. He stumbled around until he found himself in the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks. Blue smoke came from his mouth again. By this time his eyes had adjusted to the darkness, but he wished that they hadn't. His eyes went wide with horror at the sight in front of him.

His dad, his sister, and his mom littered the ground. Blood splattered against the table and the walls and the sent of the red liquid filled the room. It rolled across the floor and stained their clothes. One figure stood in the center of the carnage with a knife clutched tightly in his hand. The figure turned toward Danny.

Danny tried to scream but his mouth wouldn't let him. The figure walked closer and as he did his features became more apparent, sky blue eyes, black hair, a white T-shirt with blue jeans. "Don't worry, they're not dead, but they will be unless you get them to a hospital." The figure said in Danny's voice. 'Of course, by then I'll be gone and your family is bound to blame you for this."

"You…"Danny stuttered. "You did this? Who are you! Why did you hurt my family? Why did you hurt Sam!" Danny quickly lost his fear as it was converted to anger.

The other Danny just laughed. Danny had NO idea that the figure in front of him was Liam. "Why, I'm you. Or at least part of you." Liam lied as he began to walk around Danny like a vulture circling its prey. "You're a murderer. You're the one who really wanted to do this." Liam stopped only a few centimeters away form Danny.

Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing. It's not possible for a part of his mind to manifest itself outside of his body…was it? Liam smirked as Danny obviously had a look on his face that reflected he was fighting with himself over the information he had just given him. Liam would have let him fight with himself for a little more, but Liam could only hold the form of Danny for so long so he had to speed this up a little. "You don't belong with the humans because you're not a human. You don't belong with the ghosts because you're not a ghost." A large smile crossed Liam's masked face. " I wonder where you belong." He said coldly. He leaned even closer to Danny who was once again who's courage that he had found only minutes before had left him rather abruptly. Liam whispered into Danny's ear. "Go to the Highhill Hotel. Vlad Masters is staying there."

Danny's eyes went wide at that. He had not even thought about Vlad sense that day he last saw him. Vlad was evil, he would never join him…right? However…where exactly did he think he was going to go if like the doppelganger in front of him had said, he was blamed for the pain inflicted on his friends and family? If this imposter really was part of him…then what's to stop him from coming out and killing more of his friends? He fell to his knees then and splashed blood on his pants and he fell.

The fake Danny smirked and turned to exit. Danny just looked terrified at the bodies. "I was born the walk in the rain." Liam sung as he walked past Danny.

"What?" Danny said shooting a scared look at what he though was himself.

"It's just a song I herd a while ago. Now, you should really call that ambulance." Liam said before exiting the house. He was a good block away from there before he removed his disguise. He flew up to get a better vantage point, perching on a nearby building. It took a good solid five minutes for the ambulance to arrive.

Liam smirked widely as he saw Danny running out of the house in the direction of the hotel he had spoken of before. "Pin pon." Liam said jokingly referring to Japanese game shows. It sounded strange for him to try and imitate a Japanese accent when he himself had a slight Scottish accent himself. He gave a slight chuckle and began to fly ahead of Danny so he could tell Vlad the Danny was coming.

To be continued…


	3. Unusual Discoveries

I was born to Walk in the Rain 

A Danny Phantom Fanfic

By Leanne "Liz-chan" Gover

Chapter 3

Unusual Discoveries

Sam lay in her hospital bed as she began to look over her scars. They had been mostly bandaged up but a few of them weren't as bad so they where only washed. Those ones seemed to stare at her as she lay unable to move. "How are you feeling?" Tucker asked. He was hunched over his laptop in the corner of the hospital room.

"Like I've been ripped apart by my best friend." She said venom dripping off her words.

"Liam Mcmillian…" Tucker said. He obviously wasn't listening to Sam. He continued to type on his laptop as she gave him a sharp look.

"What?" She said coldly. She tried to sit herself up, and managed to but not without some major pain jutting through her arm.

"Liam…did you notice he wasn't around all day today? I think it's a little more than just a coincidence." Tucker said coldly. Tucker couldn't believe that Danny would ever do something like that. There had to be something else behind it.

"Yeah, I did…but Liam wouldn't do anything like this right?" Sam said slightly confused.

"I don't know, not after reading this." Tucker said solemnly. He turned his laptop around so that Sam could see what he had found. It looked like an old newspaper clipping, she looked at the address…. She smiled for a second at that before she started to look at the article.

What caught her attention right away was a picture of Liam. Though for a change, this picture of him didn't make him look soaking wet as he often did. Also, his skin was a peach colour instead of its usual blue tint. "Liam Mcmillian, age 17, attending Leslie high school (a small high school north of Fraserburgh) was found dead today. The kids at the school apparently chased him to a cliff and Liam promptly jumped to his death to escape them. Liam was known apparently for causing massive chaos." Sam paused. Liam, cause chaos? Liam seemed to be too calm to be the kind of person that would do that. "According to the Students he seemed to be very nice and calm until half way through the year. They then discovered that young Liam had been the one spreading rumor's, framing others for crimes he had committed. And he even committed murder." Sam stopped. "Murder! Why would Liam…"

"Continue reading." Tucker said with a sad look in his eyes.

Sam sighed and continued reading. "The victim, a young girl had been found with cuts all the way down her arms and legs. The most predominate cut however was a cross shaped one on her torso." This really made Sam stop. Her eyes went wide as she looked down at her stomach that had a cross shaped stain of blood on the bandages that rapped around her.

"Sam…I think Liam tricked us." He said taking back his laptop.

The two of them stared at each other for a second. Sam had a look of horror on her face as she stared at Tucker. "When Danny placed his hand over my mouth…it felt cold and wet…why didn't I think of that?"

"I bet Liam can shape shift. That would explain why he looked like Danny." Sam felt sick as Tucker spoke. How could she have yelled at Danny like that?

"My…god." She said. She looked like she was about to cry, which is saying something, Sam isn't exactly the type to cry. "We have to find Danny! I have to apologize!" She tired to get up, but a sharp pain in her chest caused her to flop back down on the bed.

Before she got the change to try and get up again a worried looking mother walked into the room. "Ms.Fenten!" Tucker cried as he was sort of shocked that she would have traveled here without her husband. "What are you doing here?" Tucker said. It took them a few seconds to realize that her turquoise jumpsuit had bloodstains all over it. Though, her outfit wasn't ripped so they could assume it was somebody else's blood.

She looked terribly frightened. Her goggles where off so you could see her eyes and her bright red hair for a change. She looked like she was about to cry as she looked over at Sam and Tucker. "A ghost attacked us, and he looked like Danny. I heard you where in here too. I assumed you where attacked by the same ghost."

"A ghost…that looked like Danny? How…do you know it wasn't Danny?" Sam said with a sad voice. She was shocked that her mom could say that while Sam had suspected Danny.

Maddie looked even sadder for a moment. "I KNOW my son wouldn't have done that kind of thing. Besides, he didn't hurt me, he only knocked me out. Before he did that though, the ghost had said 'Don't worry, I won't hurt you…or your son.'" Maddie for a second had to stop to try and stop herself from crying. "That, had to be a ghost."

Tucker and Sam glanced at each other. That settled it, they knew it COULDN'T have been Danny. "Did he say anything else? Anything that might be of some importance?"

Maddie sighed. "Not really. He didn't say a whole lot of anything." She looked deep in thought. She didn't seem to want to relive that moment in her head anymore than she had too. "However…when he first walked in…he had been singing a song. Something about walking in the Rain I think."

"He sung? Right before he tried to kill you all? What a psycho." This resulted in Tucker being smacked rather promptly on the head by the injured Sam.

"I just hope we can find Danny." Sam said softly.

Danny continued to walk though the streets. He was soaked to the bone and he had no idea where the rain started and his tears ended. Only one thought ran through his head, and that was that he couldn't go back to being with humans. He had made to many enemies in the ghost Zone, so he couldn't run away to there. What that ghost…other part of him…whatever it was, had been right. There was only one place he could go, right? He was a ghost hybrid, the only place he really would be excepted was with other ghost hybrids. There was only one other ghost hybrid or 'halfa' and that was Vlad Plasmus. For some reason the offer Vlad had made had always stayed in the back of Danny's head. Danny had always had trouble controlling his powers, maybe, just maybe, Vlad wasn't as evil as Danny thought he was.

Liam had flown ahead of Danny out of sight. Liam was invisible, not only so no humans would see him but so that the rain didn't make his ghost body any wetter. Even though his favorite line to sing has been 'I was born to walk in the Rain" he really had hated the water. It was the substance that killed him after all and because of that he was cursed to be eternally wet.

Giving a light smile as he phased thorough the wall into Vlad's Hotel room. "Mr.Masters!" Liam called out looking around the large hotel room It seemed to big to him. He didn't understand how anybody could use so much space.

Around the corner came Vlad with a book in his hand. He slowly placed the book down on a table and looked over at Liam with a smile on his face. "I thought I told you to call me Vald." Liam figured Vlad he was taking the day off or something because he looked rather sloppy. His white hair wasn't tied back in it's pony tail but instead it laid loose down his back. His jacket wasn't on instead he just wore a white collared shirt with a few buttons undone. He did have a tie but it was undone and lay limp across his chest. "Now what is it that you wished to tell me Liam?"

"It's done, Danny is on his way here." Liam said giving Vlad his fake smile. However, even though he had a smile on his face Liam was still very much terrified of Vlad. Even with Vlad looking the way he did now. Liam made sure however to hide his fear, that was one of the attributes of being a good liar after all.

"Good boy, I never doubted you for a second." Vlad said with a calm cold voice. Liam could tell the Vlad was lying but he let it go. He knew that Vlad had always been a little skeptical of Liam because of his tendency to lie all the time. Liam also didn't want to get hurt so saying nothing would have been his best bet.

"Of course. Now you should get ready…I think he'll be here shortly." Liam then turned to leave when he felt Vlads hand grab his cold wet arm. Liam turned to face the powerful halfa in the eyes.

"Liam, if you even need anything don't hesitate to call." Vlad said with a dark smile. Though Liam could sense that Vlad couldn't wait to see him leave.

"Aye…that I will, Vlad." He phases through Vlad's had then and headed towards the wall. He wanted to get out of there almost as much as Vlad wanted him out of there. Liam didn't like being in a situation he couldn't manipulate to his own benefit. With Vlad, he knew he would be caught if he tried anything fishy.

Liam pashed trough the wall then and flew down towards the ground. He noticed Danny running down the street towards the hotel. He just smiled and began to fly towards the direction of the hospital.

Danny walked into the enormous hotel lobby for almost a brief second forgot how terrible he felt. The place was covered with beautiful painting and crystal chandlers. Danny sighed as reality smacked him back in the face as he began to receive some dirty looks from some of the people hanging around the lobby. They all looked to be business people, or rather rich looking people on holidays. Danny felt so out of place, he was the only one soaked from the rain.

The only people in the lobby that weren't really giving him looks was a rather large group of kids that where standing around with large suit cases and musical interment cases. They all seemed to be part of the same group because they all wore dark blue T-shirts that read "James Fowler Band Geeks: Amity Park Tour". Amongst the group was a tall boy with a red hat playing hacky sack with a smaller group. Danny could hear somebody say "Oh my god, this is your 20th Sketchbook!" and other person say "For the LAST TIME Scott, Coke is not the flavor, it's the BRAND. The flavor is cola you idiot!". Danny just sighed as the people there reminded him of how he would probably never see his friends ago. So with that he walked by the group without saying a word.

He considered just leaving for a minute, but his feet wouldn't move. They where firmly rooted in the ground, tears still falling form his eyes. He stayed that way for a minute or two until he felt a cold hand place itself on his shoulder. "Hello Daniel."

Danny slowly turned his head to face Vlad. Vlad had now tied his hair back with a dark blue hair tie and he had done up the buttons on his shirt so he looked more presentable than he had when he was talking to Liam. He still did not have his black jacket he often wore. Danny gave Vlad an emotionless stare as he looked at him. He always figured Vlad looked too young to be the same age as his father but his silver hair gave him away. Though, he knew it was because of the accident that his hair looked that way. Danny didn't say anything at first because he for some reason couldn't form any words. "Is everything alright Daniel? Are you crying?"

Danny turned to fully face Vlad now. He didn't look at him in the eyes though. He hated the fact that he was going to Vlad like this. "My…my friends, my family, they all…got hurt because of me." Danny said slowly.

"Daniel, what happened?" Vlad said looking at the boy.

"I…I'm not sure." Everything had happed so fast, heck, he didn't even know what Vlad was doing here in Amity. The other halfa lived in Wisconsin after all. Danny had found that slightly suspicious but Vlad wasn't going on and on with the whole 'evil gloating' thing. Besides…there was nobody else who would take him in after this mess.

"Does this mean you've finally decided to accept my offer?"

Danny sighed and rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hand. "I'm not coming because you asked, I'm coming so my friends don't get hurt anymore, got it?" Danny said harshly.

Vlad gave a light chuckle. "Of course Daniel." Vlad then let go of Danny's shoulders and began to walk past Danny. "Come on, Let's get you changed. Unless you intend to catch your death of cold." Danny said nothing but began to follow Vlad out of the lobby and up the stairs.

To be continued…

Authors note: Just to tell you, if you where wondering, all those people from the "James Fowler Band Geeks" thing, are real people. They're in my band class. I'm even in there...sort of, the whole comment about the sketch book is referring to me. The Coke thing is an actual argument going on between two people in the band…it's actually quite humorous.


	4. Psycho

I was born to Walk in the Rain 

A Danny Phantom Fanfic

By Leanne "Liz-chan" Gover

Chapter 4

Liam placed his hand against the hospital wall. He cursed under his breath when all he felt was the ever-present feeling of the freezing water. Everything he touched felt the same to him, cold and wet. He hated it, he wished he had died some other way, but no he had to be thrown off a cliff into waters didn't he. He sighed then and began to sing lightly "I was born to walk in the rain…" He didn't get very far until he felt a sharp pain cross his face that send him flying.

He fell through a wall and then phased right back to look at whoever it was that attacked him. He stood shocked to see Sam and Tucker standing in the Hospital hall. Liam stared at Sam and Tucker for a moment. "What's going on guys? Why did you hit me?" Liam had put a sad and hurt look on his face.

Sam gritted her teeth. "You know damn well why I hit you, you psycho." Sam clenched her fists that just happened to now have a pair of rather strange looking gloves on them. "You're the one terrorizing people…you're the one that did this to me!" She hissed.

Liam's look of hurt changed into a look of utter shock. "What are you talking about?" he said. However, his thoughts screamed 'Shit, this never ends well.'. Liam had only been found out once in his short life and that resulted in his death.

"We should have never have trusted you!" She screamed and she aimed a punch right at his stomach. This greatly shocked Liam as he flew back a little because of the blow. He never thought a human could punch so hard, of course he had never heard of the 'Fenten Ghost Grabbers' before.

He fell towards the ground as he took a few seconds to realize what had just happened. He then showed a rather nasty look at Sam that neither Sam nor Tucker had ever seen before on him. That sweet looking boy was gone, replaced by the psychotic looking ghost that was not in a good mood. "Sam…I guess it's time for me…to finish you off!" He yelled.

Tucker stumbled backwards at the sudden change in the ghost attitude. It however did not change the expression on Sam's face. She clenched her fists and yet again went to punch the rather pissed off looking Liam. He tried to stop her by grabbing onto the glove when she punched, but she just pushed harder. Liam then let go and quickly flew over Sam's head. He flew past Tucker and into an empty operating room. He grabbed a scalpel from a tray of medical utensils and smiled widely. Sam burst into the room glaring at Liam. "I wonder what your heart looks like." Liam said laughing evilly.

Sam ran forward to try and hit Liam again but she ran forward Liam stabbed the scalpel into her upper arm. "SAM!" Tucker yelled as Sam fell backwards and Liam ripped the scalpel out of her arm letting blood flow down. Tucker caught Sam just as she was about to hit the ground.

She pushed her self out of Tuckers arms and screamed "I'm fine!" She glared angrily at Liam as he continued to laugh evilly. However, Liam was too caught up in laughing that he didn't notice what Tucker had pulled out of his pocket until it was too late. Tucker had a remote control with rather large flashy buttons on it. Before Liam could even finish his evil laugh pale blue walls had exploded around him. It took Liam a couple of seconds to realize he was stuck in a box! His look of triumph quickly turned to a look of confusion.

Liam reached out and touched the pale blue walls and his eyes went wide. He couldn't phase through the wall! His eyes then turned to slits as he began to scream "Let me out of here!" Sam and Tucker smiled at each other as they noticed that Liam was beginning to act frightened for a change. They couldn't tell if it was an act or real, but they didn't care.

"Not in your afterlife Liam, you're coming with us so we can sort this whole thing out. Your going to tell Danny the truth. You'll never escape the Fenten Ghost Trapper!" Tucker rambled. Sam promptly stared at Tucker as he was beginning to sound like Danny's father. Tucker laughed nervously.

"Why did they even make this? Don't they already have the Fenten Thermos?" Sam asked.

"Well, this is cooler because we can see the ghost we caught! Plus look at this!" Tucker said excitedly as he pressed another button on the strange remote control. The box began to shrink, getting smaller and smaller until it was only about 10 centimeters tall. Liam had shrunk along with it so he was now looked almost like a doll. Tucker bent over and picked up the tiny box. "Sweet eh? Now we can take him to Danny."

Sam groaned as she began to wrap up her bleeding arm with some bandages. "We don't have any time to lose, we got to get to Danny!"

Danny looked out the window at the cold gray sky looming over the city like retched stench of perfume loomed in the halls of high schools. He sighed and put his hand up to the cold window pain as the rain continued to fall. His cloths had dried now, but he still felt cold.

"Daniel, we're leaving soon" Vlad said coldly as he began to do up his black jacket. He was sort of shocked at first that Danny would go so willing with him. Whatever Liam did, it obviously worked quite well. Vlad hadn't asked Danny what had happened, so he didn't know exactly what had happened. He had no idea that Danny thought that running away would save his friends. He didn't know that Liam had disguised himself as Danny. He didn't know that Danny thought that it was part of him that attacks his friends. He didn't know any of this, but he didn't care. He had Danny in his grasp now and that's all he really cared about.

Danny sighed as he continued to look out the window. He mumbled "Whatever…"

Tucker and Sam ran into the hotel. They both where now soaking wet and Sam was half limping because her wounds had still not fully healed. She grabbed onto her side with a look of pain on her face. Tucker looked at her with concern in his eyes but Sam didn't pay attention. She was too busy looking through the hotel. They couldn't see a whole lot of people in the lobby of the hotel. The few in there seemed to be ignoring them.

Tucker began to wonder if Liam was lying again. Liam had told them that Danny was defiantly heading here. They walked through the lobby they began to have their doubts. The only people they saw here where some rich looking people, and a girl with a band shirt on half singing along to something. Sam at first thought of talking to the girl to see if she'd seen Danny but decided against it.

However, they did not have to search around for long, for just then Danny and Vlad exited the elevator ahead of them.

To Be continued…


	5. Everybody wants a Piece of the World

I was born to Walk in the Rain 

A Danny Phantom Fanfic

By Leanne "Liz-chan" Gover

Chapter 5

Everybody wants a Piece of the World

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker yelled in unison as they ran over towards the two ghost Hybrids.

Danny turned his head and looked on in shock as his two friends ran towards him. He was not expecting to ever see them again. Especially not soaking wet and covered in blood stains. The water had washed some of her dried blood onto other parts of her cloths. "What, what are you doing here?" Danny's eyes dropped to the ground as he talked to Sam. "I thought you never wanted to speak to me again."

Vlad stepped in between Danny and his friends with a rather displeased look on his face. "Yes, haven't you upset the boy enough." Vlad had a rather cold look on his face as he looked down at Sam and Tucker. They both looked at surprised to see Vald, they knew who he was only because Danny had described him to them. However, They had never personally meet him in person. "Come Daniel, we're leaving." Vlad said placing his hands on Danny's shoulders and pushing him along away from his friends.

"LIAM DID IT!" Sam screamed. There was a pause across the hotel lobby as heads turned towards them. Danny stopped and squirmed out of Vlad's grip. He ran back over to his friends with a shocked look on his face. "It was Liam, he had some sort of ability that let him shape shift."

This made Danny's eyes go wide. His opened his mouth to say something but then he felt Vlad begin to pull on his arm again. "I don't know what this is about, but we're leaving. Now!" Vlad said forcefully. He felt like swearing; how could Liam get caught? Everything was going so well.

Danny ripped his arm out of Vlad's grip again and looked over at the guys with a shocked look on his face. "How can you be certain it was Liam? He never did anything wrong to us before." Danny said softy. Sam just sighed and pulled the little box that contained Liam out of her pocket. He was screaming and pounding angrily at the wall. He had a half-crazed look on his face that made Danny give out a yelp of surprise. He had never seen Liam with any look on his face except calmness and sadness.

"When I get my hands on you girl, I'll rip you to shreds! Then I'll stomp on your remains and set them on fire! And after that I'll find your ghost and rip your ectoplasmic body to shreds!" Liam screamed not even paying attention to the fact that his prison was removed from Sam's pocket.

By now the whole lobby was whispering among each other and was wondering what was going on. More and more people were beginning to form around them. This irritated Vlad. He did not want this sort of thing erupting in a public place.

Danny look of shock and confusion was slowly changing into a look of anger as he looked down at the little Scottish boy, who was a lot smaller now because the box he was in shrunk him. Liam then shot a look up and notices that Danny was looking at him. Liam's expression quickly turned to one of sadness. "Danny…" Liam said softly. "Please let me out, I didn't do anything. Why is Sam being so mean to me?" Liam looked like he was near tears now.

Sam gave Liam an angry look and gritted her teeth. Liam was really starting to piss her off. Who dose he think he's fooling now? Even Danny, who had welcomed the ghost with open arms before was now looking down at Liam with anger. "Danny, Liam killed a girl when he was alive. We found a newspaper article online about it." Tucker said looking over at Danny, and then to the irritated look on Valds face.

"Honestly, I don't know what your talking about!" Liam cried. Before Danny got to say anything to this information Vald had grabbed Danny by this shirt collar and began to pull Danny out of the hotel. Whispers erupted from the horde of people around the lobby and some slight giggling from a group of some girl band students. Sam would have gone and smacked them if she and Tucker weren't chasing after Danny.

Vlad had continued to pull the struggling Danny into the street until they managed to get into an ally way. Two black rings went around Vlad turning his white hair black and his black outfit white. His skin changed into a mint green that looked sickly on him. "We're going, NOW!"

Sam and Tucker stared in shock as they watched Vlads Transformation into the vampiric looking half ghost. They had seen Danny transform all the time, but this was different. It sent shivers down there spines. Vlad looked angrily back at them with his blood red eyes. Danny tried again to struggle free of Vlads grip, but when Vlad was in his ghost mode he was a lot more powerful. Danny nearly smacked himself for being so stupid, how could he possibly have trusted Vlad?

Danny quickly activated his own ghost powers causing two white rings to flow over his body. Vlad gave an angry yell as Danny now white gloved hand turned intangible and slipped out of his own black gloved hand. Vlad then shoot a red energy blast at Danny causing Danny to crash right into Sam. With that, Sam dropped the little light blue box causing a loud smashing noise.

Sam looked on in terror as a crazed laugher filled the air and Liam emerged from the broken box. His soft face was now looking over at Danny who was still toppled over Sam. Danny eyes widened as he saw a knife begin to form in Liam's hand. Liam just smiled, and ignored the looks of anger he was receiving from Vlad. Vlad was not impressed, the plan was on the verge of ruin because of Liam's screw up.

Liam was to far gone in his mind to care about the plan anymore though. He was lost in his hatred and for once didn't care that Vlad could vaporize him in a split second. "You survived our fist encounter, girl. You humiliated me in our second. Now on our third, I will rip you apart." A soft smile crossed Liam's face that seemed almost to contradict what Liam was just saying. However, the knife that Liam now clutched in his hard seemed to amplify the darkness of Liam's words.

"Don't touch her!" Danny screamed as he jumped to his feet. Danny's green eyes glowed with anger as he looked at the psychotic mess in front of him. Danny knew now that Liam's expression was just a mask to hide his own twisted thoughts. It was pointless to put that mask on now though, it was almost as pointless as running for cover after the tornado hit.

"Please move Danny, I don't want to hurt you." Liam said softly. Danny knew this was a lie. If he hadn't wanted to hurt him, then he would have never hurt his friends, and his family. That hurt him more than any physical pain Liam could cause.

Before Liam knew what happened he felt a sharp hit across his cheek. Liam stumbled backwards and he grabbed his cheek. Liam regained his footing and he looked back at Danny with anger in his face.

Liam then leaped forward to try and cut Danny with the knife but Danny turned intangible at the last second so Liam passed right through the halfa. Before Liam could attack again he felt a swift kick hit him across his side. Liam fell down to his knees and he quickly grasped his side tightly.

"You may be good at manipulating people, you may be able to shape shift, and you may be able to lie. However, Liam, you are a terrible fighter." Danny said as he began to walk closer to Liam.

Liam didn't respond. He glanced at Danny and he didn't move as the white haired boy pulled out the Fenten Thermos out of his backpack. All Liam did was begin to sing again. "I was born to walk in the rain…" Liam sighed as the light of the thermos came out and hit him, sucking him into the small container. Danny screwed on the lid and sighed heavily.

Vlad wanted to scream. He wanted to kill something. Liam had now totally messed up his plans. Danny turned to look at Vlad. "Vlad! I'll never forgive you for this!" Danny felt like hitting Vlad as hard as he could. There was no doubt in Danny's mind that Vlad was the one that got Liam to do these things to him. "I'll never join you Vlad." Danny hissed.

Vlad said very little to this, he just gave them all a dark look. "Never say never boy." Vlad said before flying up into the sky. Danny watched until he could no longer see Vlad, and then he let out a sigh.

Tucker smiled as he looked up. "The rain stopped." Even though he was stating the obvious it was nice to hear that it had actually stopped. The rain that had plagued the city for the past 4 days had finally lifted.

Sam stood up and looked over at Danny with sadness in her purple eyes. "I'm sorry!" she sobbed. This had totally startled Danny, he never before had seen Sam cry. Danny sighed and placed one of his white-gloved hands on her shoulder.

"Hey, Sam, it's okay. It's all over now. " Sam sighed and then quickly realized what she was doing. She shook her head and wiped off her tears.

Danny let go of her shoulder and then changed back into his human form. "Now, we should probably get you back to the hospital Sam." Danny said as he smiled at her. She was in depressant need of clean bandages, as some of her old wounds hand opened themselves again due to the fighting.

Sam smiled, but then almost fell over again because of the loss of blood. Tucker and Danny quickly went to support her so she wouldn't fall on her face. They all smiled at each other before heading back towards the hospital.

The End!


End file.
